An unusual trip to Hogwarts
by Bellamort23
Summary: A unusual trip to Hogwarts. The first year students are going to Hogwarts like every year. But it isn't an usual year when Harry Potter starts his first year. From Ron's POV.


That first September,I saw that my life changed,to better.

I stood on the Platform Nine 3/4.  
It's not my first time to be here because I have older brothers,but it isn't like your going first time in your life to Hogwarts every day.  
I was so excited,I didn't taste the breakfast,and maybe that is the best,because I heard after how mom shrieked at my twin brothers. It looks like they put their fake bugs in everyone breakfast,again. But not ordinary bugs,bugs who when you once have them in your mount they explode,and it smells like you ate tons of onions and you didn't brush your teeth.  
To be better for them,the bugs taste like goblin poop. It isn't like I know how it taste,but I heard ones one man who did. I think that he's maybe insane.

He went to the train when he heard a girl. He looked around and saw a girl with brown hear,like a bush and chocolate eyes.  
He looked at her,hypnotised,and he heard her voice,like she stolen it from an angel.  
He heard her name.  
Hermione Granger.  
The last name wasn't familiar to her. It looks like she's a muggle-born,but he don't care.  
Yes,he may be a pureblood,but he didn't care how much someone's blood is pure.  
His parents learned him that there is something more important that money and blood status.  
He heard her voice how she talk about school,about spell books,how she learned the whole spell book,how she read 'Hogwarts. A history.' Isn't that crazy? She learned every spell,every potion,and she didn't even get sorted yet! She must be a smart,Ravenclaw. I hate smart idiots.  
He stood there for a moments and then when he realize what she was saying, he quickly went to find a separate,just for himself.  
His two brothers Fred and George are popular,everyone in the school knows about them.  
They are born for pranks,I really don't understand how the teachers doesn't explode with them?  
He knows that the caretaker Filch hate them as much as they hated him. And his annoying,idiotic cat .  
How many times both of them wanted to kick that stupid cat,doesn't matter that she's only a cat,nothing more.  
He don't quite understand how a stupid cat can get on everyone's nerves in the school? Even professor McGonagall,the head of the Gryffindor house hate that stupid cat.  
He knows everything about the Gryffindor house,he heard a lot of interesting and good story's about the house.

He was in his deep thoughts that he didn't realize that he was now standing,alone in the train hall.  
He must to find a separate for himself,he don't want to be with that Malfoy idiot,or older students.  
He knew that he can't go to his older brother Percy,because he's a idiot and he must to be with other idiots and nerds,but it looks like Ron either don't want to be with him.

He walked and find a separate with only a boy in it.  
It seems like he's a first year too,and he's new in the wizarding world,because all here have friends.  
Yes,he have friends too,but he really don't want to spent his first trip to Hogwarts with someone who lost his toad every time when he looked away from it.

He got in the separate,it seems like the boy didn't realize that he's there.  
And then,he turned around,and smiled.  
'Hi,I'm Ronald Weasley."

"Hi! Can I call you Ron,it's easier." the boy said and smiled.  
Ron came over the seats and seat on the opposite of the boy.  
He looked at the boy,a bunch of black,messy hair on his head,his deep green eyes looked familiar to him. And those face,with the broken glasses is familiar to him.  
He saw a lot of photos with that face on it,with that green eyes. He heard a lot of story's about the man and woman,and about their famous baby.  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said the boy.

"Merlin's beard!" was all Ron said.  
"I knew your familiar to me!" How many times he looked the old photos of the Order,how many times his parents told him story's about the Potters,and about Harry and You-Know-Who.

They talked about everything. About everything that happened in their lives,all good things and bads as well.  
It looks like Harry have more bad memories of his childhood than Ron.  
Well,he knew that Harry wouldn't have such a normal life without his parents.  
But,he didn't know that he would live eleven years under some stupid stairs,in a house with his muggle,selfish aunt,always-in-bad-mood uncle and their idiotic child.  
They talked who's the one who annoy them at anytime.  
For Harry,it was the idiotic,stupid moron names Duddley. He always must have more presents then the previous year for birthday,he always must to push and to nerve Harry. Every candy in the house Harry can't touch because Duddley didn't give him.  
For Ron,that was Percy,alright it's not like Fred and George are angels,and Ginny,but the worst is Percy.  
What poor perfect Percy ever done to Ron? Nothing.  
Nothing,that's the problem.  
He would never speak with him. He would never speak about his younger brother,or better say brothers and sister. He always think on himself,and he always speak about himself,wherever we are,there's the perfect guy Percy who don't have any mistake. Like he said before,perfect Percy.

They spoke about their lives,ate chocolate frogs,and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans when the girl from Peron 9 and 3/4,Hermione came with a sad,moaning boy. He recognised the boy. It was Neville Longbottom,his old friend.

She asked them about a stupid toad while Neville's crying.  
She walked pass me and said next to me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." he said to Harry.  
"Your Harry Potter! Do you-do you have..." she asked excited.

"Yes." said Harry,and the next second we're all staring at his scar at his forehead.

"I heard a lot about you! And I read it as well. Your famous,there isn't any witch,wizard or a kid that don't knows your name! How a baby defeated You-Know-Who. "

After a long,boring,talk with her,Hermione and Neville left the separate and Harry and I played wizarding chess. Better say I tough him because he don't know how to play.

We ate everything we had with us,we played games and talked a lot,when it was time to change in our Hogwarts robes.

It looks like Harry doesn't care about money,because I hadn't so much money. He didn't care am I a Weasley or someone else,he said that from now I'm his best friend.  
And I don't care is he a half-blood or not. I don't care about his money,I don't care does he have his parents or not. What was in past,let it be in past.

A huge castle appeared throw the window. Just few more minutes,and we'll finally be there.  
I knew that we'll be in the same house.  
I knew that he would be my best friend,my partner in everything.

But they didn't know that in maybe ten years,they would be famous all over the world.  
With the annoying girl,who would many times in the future,just with her brain save all of them.

And he didn't know that that nerd of a girl,one day would be love of his life,a part of him. 


End file.
